<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haunted Moon by artemiseamoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935825">Haunted Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiseamoon/pseuds/artemiseamoon'>artemiseamoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dracula - Fandom, Hannibal - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dracula Hannibal AU, F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiseamoon/pseuds/artemiseamoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mina takes the lead on closing the land deal with Count Dracula, everyones lives are effected in more ways than one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dracula / Mina, Jonathan / Mina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haunted Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In my AU mashup, Dracula is a little based on Hannibal's character, but this is in no way meant to be an exact version, or to copy his language. I have taken some other elements from the show Hannibal as well, that will be revealed as chapters post. Some chapters will be warning free, while others will have warnings.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dearest Jonathan, </p><p>When this letter finds you, you may be upset with me. I, my love, will understand your anger. </p><p>By the time this letter meets your hands, I will have already boarded the ship. I know the importance of this deal. I did not want your delay to lead to a loss. </p><p>If the Count is as peculiar as they say, perhaps the sight of a woman will incline him to seal the deal. We possess a rare equality. I know the business as well as you do. I’ve been at your side every step of the way. I am your partner in more ways than one. </p><p>I will try my hardest to close the property deal. All we need is some signatures, I’ve been known to be charming. </p><p>I must admit, I do this with a sense of duty. One I can’t for the life of me make sense of. I truly feel it’s something I must do. </p><p>Jonathan, it’s as if something is calling me there. You've never been one to share my supernatural musings. But I must confess, this all feels destined. </p><p>I am sure you will follow me. So, for now, I shall say, see you soon my love. </p><p>Your adoring fiance, </p><p>Mina </p><p>...</p><p>The energy of the land was buzzing. Electric with magic, mystery, and uneasiness. Even the night sky was the darkest she had ever seen. </p><p>“Madam, we are close.” The driver calls back to her. </p><p>Mina lowers her gaze, looking ahead as they near a steep curve up the hill. Soon, the castle would come into view. </p><p>“Thank you.” She replies. </p><p>“Madam, excuse my frankness...” the hesitation in his voice was clear. “Where is your husband? This is a trip no woman should take alone.”</p><p>“Thank you for your concern, but I am quite well. I’m not afraid of travel.” </p><p>“It’s this place, Madam...do you not feel it? The supernatural?”</p><p>Mina grows quiet. Realizing the same supernatural air that frightened the driver revived her, even in the overcast sky and uncertainty in the air. This place felt strangely familiar..</p><p>As the carriage rounds the corner, the castle comes into view.  The full moon seems grander than ever, set behind the castle towers. </p><p>The elevation causes slight dizziness, but Mina shakes it off. Instead, she focuses her eyes on the castle. A strange sense of deja vu overcomes her as her heartbeat quickens. </p><p>...</p><p>Mina wraps her arms around herself, running her chilled hands over the fabric of her coat. It was colder here than anticipated. An inexplicable feeling stirs in her gut. </p><p>Glancing down at her bags, she takes a deep breath, preparing to announce herself. </p><p>Mina wraps her fingers around the large handle, knocking three times against the wooden doors. </p><p>The creaking sound is nerve-wracking as the door opens slowly. The opening reveals a spacious hallway, in the background is a grand staircase. </p><p>Mina bends her knees, grabbing her bags, and returns to standing. No one appears. </p><p>With a shaky voice, Mina calls out, “Hello?” </p><p>Mina puts one hesitant foot before the other. Slowly stepping into the threshold. Once inside, the door shuts loudly on its own. Mina jumps, dropping her bags. </p><p>A low voice comes from the shadows.</p><p> “Announce yourself.”</p><p>Mina turns around quickly, seeking the source of the voice. Panic rising in her body when all she sees is darkness. </p><p>“M-mina. Mina Harker. I'm Jonathan’s wife. Soon, to be his w - “</p><p>Before she can finish, a cold breeze hits her skin. Suddenly, the empty air behind her is occupied by a presence. </p><p>Turning slowly, she holds her breath. Mina keeps her eyes low out of fear. </p><p>Once she looks up, she sees a man before her; a strong, well dressed and haunting man. His handsome face holds dark unmoving eyes. There was something otherworldly about him. </p><p>Mina rubs her hands together nervously, </p><p>“I know you were expecting Jonathan. He was held up by work. I’ve come with all the necessary paperwork. I hope you don’t mind.” </p><p>Mina searches his face for any emotional response. She finds none. </p><p>Is this him? The Count? She half expected an old fragile thing, not this. </p><p>He takes a step closer to her, she feels smaller than ever. His overwhelming presence makes Mina feel like prey. The Count the predator, waiting to strike. </p><p>His wide mouth is the first to move, a tiny smile animates his lips as his eyes show a glimpse of something akin to joy. </p><p>“Mina, I bid you welcome. It is my deepest pleasure to be in your presence.” He holds out his hand, it’s large with a wide palm. </p><p>She offers one of her own, feeling the chill of his skin as he engulfs it with his own. Her eyes remain glued on his as The Counts' lips meet her skin. </p><p>Even when his lips leave her hand, and he stands tall, the kiss lingers on her skin. </p><p>Mina stares at the spot for a long second before taking a step back. She rubs the back of her neck with her other hand. All the cold in her body was replaced by heat, a heat so consuming she wanted to strip away her coats. Mina was flushed in contrast to his cold touch and the chill of the castle. </p><p>“I’ve had a long journey-“ Nina pauses,“ I’d like to clean up and perhaps eat something.” </p><p>“Of course. The servants have all finished for the evening. I will show you to your quarters. Once you are ready, dinner will be waiting.” </p><p>“Thank you, Count Dracula.” Mina offers him a small smile. </p><p>The Count circles around her, retrieving her bags. Easily carrying them both on his left side, he offers her his right arm. </p><p>Mina interlaces her arm in his as the Count escorts her up the staircase.</p><p>With each step, Mina felt a deepening. </p><p>Each step a symbol for something she could not place. Glancing back over her shoulder, the front door seemed so far away. The outside world becomes a memory. </p><p>Looking ahead she notices another thing. Her fear lessens with each step. By the time they reach the first level the tension in her shoulders drops.. </p><p>That fated feeling returns, I’m meant to be here. </p><p>The words echo in her mind. </p><p>As the Count leads her up the second set of steps, his heavy gaze falls on her. Nina has never been looked at the way he looked at her. She’d never felt more naked before anyone’s eyes. </p><p>As the Count leaves her to prepare for dinner, she can’t help but feel engulfed by this strange place. Was it him calling her here? Or were there reasons beyond her understanding?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>